Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to RF circuits and more particularly to RF amplifiers.
Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art RF power amplifier circuit 100. The circuit 100 comprises a MOSFET 110 and a JFET 120 arranged in a cascode configuration such that the drain of the MOSFET 110 is coupled to the source of the JFET 120. The source of the MOSFET 110 is coupled to ground, as is the gate of the JFET 120. An RF signal is received at the gate of the MOSFET 110 and an output is produced at the drain of the JFET 120. A single pair of a MOSFET 110 and a JFET 120 arranged in a cascode configuration forms a single-ended amplifier. Two such cascode pairs in parallel form a differential amplifier when supplied with a differential signal, as shown.